


Mutual Desires

by FrostieFroakie



Series: Frostie's DR V3 braindumps [15]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: -all of DICE in the background- just fuck already PLZ, Alternate Universe - Idols, Idol!AU, M/M, Masturbation, ghdjgfjhf canon, he literally wont shut the fuck up about u or ur dick oh my GOD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostieFroakie/pseuds/FrostieFroakie
Summary: Idol!AUSaihara clearly wants OumaOuma isn't even subtle about itwhy aren't you fuckin' yetOh, because Saihara is trying to prove a point? Yeah, ok, we'll see how that works out for you boo u vu





	Mutual Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before 'Stage Fright?' Like. Literally, a week before that hfghdhgf 
> 
> this was a lil warm up i did before i started on Roadside Romp (which i am driving myself nuts over because why am i not finished with it yet holy shit this isn't and shouldn't be this difficult lmfao)
> 
> Anyways, i added more lore! if u can call it that hahahaha 
> 
> Have fun reading this short thing u wu

"That was an amazing rehearsal Kouzai!"

 

"Aw, thank you sweetie!~ I always try my best!"

 

"And your best is what we always get. Let's take a 30 minute break ok?"

 

"Ok!~"

 

Saihara fidgeted with his tablet pen as he chewed on his lower lip. Watching Ouma rehearse was always difficult. Not because he was bad or anything, in fact he was good.

 

_ Really good. _

 

But he was also so damn… sexy… sensual… he held so much confidence in his dance moves and his songs… He looked really flexible too… Saihara closed his eyes tightly and huffed. He had to stop thinking like that. Sure, Ouma was really attractive (he felt like that was an understatement honestly), but drooling over him like this was just so...  _ unprofessional _ ... And he planned on showing his Uncle that he can handle this  _ and  _ keep it in his pants.

 

Besides… Ouma probably didn't see him the same way anyways... right? 

 

He could do this.

 

Just don't fixate on how his body moves. And how revealing his clothes are. And what he would probably look like naked and squirming under-

 

"Hewwo!"

 

Saihara nearly dropped his tablet as he jerked and stood at attention at the sudden greeting. "Ah! H-hello, Ouma…"

 

Ouma blinked as he smiled cutely at him, a sparkle of amusement in his eyes. "What do you think? Was the rehearsal to your liking, my darling manager?~"

 

"Uh, Y-yes. It was… It was great," Saihara shifted slightly. Honestly, that's not what he thought at all. What he really thought was, the rehearsal was  _ amazing _ and  _ breathtaking _ and, dammit, how did Ouma captivate him so easily!?

 

"Oh?~" Ouma tilted his head a little before giggling. "Well that's good!~ Do you think I'm ready for my big debut next week?" he asked with wide eyes.

 

"I think… you're more than ready, Ouma. I think you will be spectacular," he answered truthfully.

 

Ouma gave him a wide smile, eyelids lowering as he gave his manager bedroom eyes while he twirled his hair and swayed his hips side to side. "Yeah?..."

 

Saihara swallowed. His pants were starting to get very uncomfortable… Sometimes it was difficult to tell if the performer was actively flirting or just teasing him… He pulled this act with other people too... "Yeah…" he breathed out. 

 

"Nishishi~ You're such a sweetheart!~" Ouma grinned, his demeanour changing to a more friendly expression, as he hopped a bit in place and clapped his hands excitedly. "I'm gonna make sure I make you proud my beloved Saihara-chan~"

 

Saihara fought to keep the blush off his face at the word 'beloved'. "Y-yeah! I… believe in you, uhm, excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom," he spoke quickly, turning away and walking towards the bathroom as casually as possible for someone trying to hide a boner.

 

At least his pants were tight enough that it wasn't noticeable unless you touched him. Unfortunately, it also made his crotch  _ really uncomfortable _ . The moment he stepped into the bathroom, he locked the door behind him then let out a long sigh. He slipped the tablet into the little baggy he had slung over his shoulder then hung the bag on a little hook attached to the back of the door. He shuffled his way to the sink before turning on the cold water and splashing some on his face.

 

He just needed to stop thinking about Ouma. Yeah, think about something else to soften that stiffy in his pants.

 

….Easier said than done.

 

Somehow, his thoughts always ended up back on the energetic man. He was… interesting. Ouma was smart, persistent, annoying, adorable, cute, a prankster, a liar… a sweetheart…

 

He was failing pretty hard at not thinking about the object of his affections right now…

 

_ "Nishishi~ Aw, don't give me that look! It was just a harmless lil' prank~" _

 

_ Saihara stared with a deadpanned expression through narrowed eyes. _

 

_ "A pie to the face. Simple and classic yet always entertaining~" _

 

_ The manager sighed before he grabbed a napkin and wiped most of the creamy mess away from his eyes. They snapped open immediately when he felt 2 fingers wipe up some of the sweet treat off his face. _

 

_ Ouma smiled at him before bringing those fingers to his plump lips then slipping them into his mouth with a soft moan of satisfaction. _

 

_ "Mm… I love me a good creampie…~" _

 

Saihara's breath hitched as that memory surfaced. God, the lust on his face was so clear, he was sorta surprised he didn't attempt to lick the rest of the pie directly off his face. He would've stopped him of course ( _ of course... _ ), but still… it seemed like an Ouma thing to do.

 

Saihara flinched then panted. Ah, right… He was trying to  _ quell _ the hard on not make it worse…

 

Maybe it would be easier and quicker if he just... took care of it…

 

He glanced back at the door, making sure it was locked, before he undid his pants and pulled it down a bit along with his boxers. He let out a sigh of relief as he freed erection then nervously stood in front of the toilet and gripped himself tightly. He gave himself a few strokes before frowning.

 

He didn't have any lube on him (why would he?) but… He perked before pulling a small bottle of hand lotion out of his pocket. It'll do. He squeezed some onto his hand before wrapping his fingers around his erection again and letting out a soft moan. He gave himself firm, slow strokes, resting one hand against the wall behind the toilet as he closed his eyes and worked himself off.

 

_ 'Ohh…~ Saihara-chan~' _

 

Saihara bit his lower lip.

 

_ 'You're so adorable, my beloved manager… _

 

_ Do you want me? _

 

_ Because~ I want you~' _

 

Saihara let out a shaky groan as his hand moved faster.

 

_ 'Ahhnn~ you're so big~ gimme more sweetie~ _

 

_ Eeeee!~ Yes, riiight there!~ Fuck~ So good~ _

 

_ Hhhh~ O-ohhh…. Are you close my darling?~' _

 

Saihara whined a little as he squeezed himself tighter and practically humped his own hand.

 

_ 'Fill me up baby, I want it, I want all of it!~ _

 

_ I loooove me a good creampie after all~ Nishishi~' _

 

Saihara gasped as he came, his load shooting right into the toilet. He continued to stroke himself through his orgasm until he was entirely spent. He panted a bit and blushed furiously before flushing then cleaning up his mess swiftly but carefully (he didn't want to find out if cum stains were clearly noticeable on black pants). Once he was sure he was presentable, he grabbed his baggy and slung it back over his shoulder before unlocking the door and stepping out.

 

Ouma was a few feet away, one finger pressed against his cheek cutely as he rocked his hips side to side, winking and blowing kisses at the taller, burly man with a red afro (how strange, but he wasn't gonna judge) who just kinda stared at the short twink with a blank expression and raised eyebrow. Saihara blinked, he recognized him as one of the cameramen… He looked away for a moment as he pressed his lips into a thin line.

 

Unreasonable jealousy was  _ the _ worst feeling.

 

When he looked back, Ouma was skipping his way towards him with that same adorable smile and that other man was walking away, leaving the 2 alone there. "Hello darling~ Are you ok? You were in there for a while~" the hyper man asked once he was directly in front of him.

 

Saihara fought to keep himself looking as neutral as possible, even as his heart rate picked up. "Yeah… I wasn't feeling too well... but I'm better now."

 

"Oh… Well I'm glad you're feeling better!" Ouma exclaimed then pressed his hands flat against his tummy and stood on his tippy toes so he could lean closer to his face. 

 

Saihara tensed as he stared into those big, emotion filled purple eyes.

 

"I wouldn't want anything to happen to my  _ beloved _ manager...~" he purred in a low sensual voice, hands moving a bit lower until they were right above his waistband.

 

Saihara was sure his face were several shades of red right now.

 

They stood like that for a few seconds (minutes? how long has it been? fuck he wanted him  _ so bad _ … no, no, don't do anything stu-!) before the devious twink pulled away from him and smiled gently. "Imma go get a snack! TTYL, darlin'~" he cooed then skipped away, humming.

 

Saihara blinked twice before slapping both hands on his face then dragging them down. 

 

Dear god….

 

Xx(from Ouma's p.o.v)xX

 

"-I have to go to the bathroom."

 

Ouma watched with a small smile as Saihara stiffly walked his way to the bathroom, opening the door then locking himself inside. His smile immediately turned into a frown.

 

"Take the bait already, god damn…." He grumbled then pouted a little.

 

"This is honestly quite painful to watch."

 

Ouma turned towards his old friend, cameraman, and DICE member, BigTop, before sighing. "It's so clear he wants me but he keeps fighting it…." He crossed his arms with a huge pout on his face. "I'd bet money he's touching himself in there right now. Hh… He could've just dragged me in there with him… God I'd let him slam me anytime~" he panted and squirmed in place.

 

BigTop rolled his eyes. "Besides what you said about his Uncle, who he clearly looks up to, being disapproving, you constantly flirting with everyone might make him think you're just teasing him for a reaction. Y'know, rather then you're _ actually interested _ ."

 

Ouma shrugged. "I only do it cause the jealousy on his face is  _ the _ cutest thing. He's already so possessive over me… Mmm…~" 

 

"Shouldn't that be a red flag."

 

"Not if it means he'd punish me for being  _ baaad~ _ " he smirked.

 

"Ko, you don't even know him that well…"

 

"I can read people easily remember?~ He's not the type to be controlling… He never has problems when I'm talking to anyone, just when I'm _ flirting~" _ he giggled.

 

BigTop sighed with a deadpanned expression. "Well then. Why are you waiting for  _ him _ to make a move?..."

 

"Oh, I'm not really. I'm just waiting for the right moment is all~ I mean if he  _ does _ make a move, that would be beyond hot, but I doubt it. It's ok though, 'cause I already have a plan that'll have him  _ riiiight _ ~ where I want him~," he cooed. "I have to be patient though… He's so skittish… For it to work, I have corner him," his lips curled into a cheshire-esque grin, "and I know just~ how to do that!"

 

Ouma was  _ very _ excited to put his plans into action. He placed a hand on his own cheek as he closed his eyes with a dreamy smile. He was so  _ incredibly _ touch starved, it's been a while since he's had a nice, big one to play with… Saihara was so cute… so quiet and shy, yet so determined… He wondered what he would be like in bed... Would he be as quiet? Or loud and wild? Would he be big and thick? A pushover? A Dominate? A biter? Oh… just the  _ thought _ of having a bunch of hickeys and bites littering his neck as he's snuggled and pounded into was making him-

 

The feeling of a soft handkerchief wiping up the drool running down his lips and chin snapped him out of his self induced trance. Bigtop, being very used to his leader's sexual hunger, continued to just give him a blank look. "I'd appreciate if you didn't start touching yourself in front of me."

 

Ouma blinked before giggling. "Sowwy BigTop!~"

 

"You'll never change will you."

 

"I don't plan on it!~" he cheered as he pressed a finger to his own cheek then gave his friend a wink and blew him a kiss. Ouma heard the door behind him open and his eyes immediately sparkled with playful mischief. He started swaying his hips and blowing multiple kisses his way.

 

BigTop just raised one eyebrow.

 

Really.

 

The taller man glanced up at the young manager and saw the obvious jealousy plastered all over his face. 

 

**_Really_ ** .

 

They are both idiots.

 

He rolled his eyes before nodding towards the conflicted man in the background then turning and walking off.

 

Ouma grinned before spinning on his foot with a flourish and skipping over towards the flustered Saihara. "Hello darling~ Are you ok? You were in there for a while~" he asked once he was close enough.

 

"Yeah… I wasn't feeling too well... but I'm better now." He responded, his hand fidgeting with the strap of his bag. 

 

Of course he was. Saihara made a decent attempt to look presentable again but he couldn't hide what he was truly doing from Ouma's eyes. 

 

"Oh… Well I'm glad you're feeling better!" he exclaimed then, being bold and also because he just wanted to...  _ feel _ him… just a little, he placed his hands flat on his tummy then stood on his toes so he could get as close to Saihara's face as possible without actually making contact. He felt him tense up in his hands.

 

"I wouldn't want anything to happen to my  _ beloved _ manager...~" he purred, lowering not only the pitch of his voice but also his hands until they rested right above his waistband. The blush on his darling's face was  _ delicious _ .

 

He was trembling a bit but the desire in those gold eyes wasn't fake. Could he continue to seduce him and just fuck him right here? Probably. And it was  _ tempting… _

 

But he had to be patient. This wasn't the right time.

 

So, Ouma pulled away and gave him a small, friendly smile. "Imma go get a snack! TTYL, darlin'~" he cooed then turned and skipped away as he hummed one of his songs. He giggled and smirked to himself once he was out of earshot.

 

_ Soon _ ~

**Author's Note:**

> So we're all BigTop right lmfao
> 
> ah shumai ur adorable but i swear u care too much about other people's opinions. mood tho h....


End file.
